


Based on (One Direction) Songs

by Lilly_Lillz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Romance, Short Stories, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Lillz/pseuds/Lilly_Lillz





	Based on (One Direction) Songs

Hey guys I have been thinking about writing a one shot or one chapter long stories about One Direction songs between the guys and maybe even another songs for different people.

I was looking for something like this to read but I didn't find any. So I thought I would give it a try.

And I will be happy to take requests and suggestions, I will write every ship. But just to be clear Zayn will be included, 'cause in my book he will always be part of One Direction.

And I don't mind writing kinks, (BDSM, werewolf, Daddy, ect.) I just will not write any 6 7 years old with 25 years old, rape and abuse stuff. Other than that I'm cool. And with every kink added to the storys I will add them to the tags.

Now that we got that out of the way, I Hope you like and enjoy it.

 

 


End file.
